Aelia Yeomire
Aelia Yeomire, also known as The Saint of the Slums, was the founder of the empire of Julsmirr. Childhood in Paret Marvella Aelia grew up in the slums of a southern city in Paret Marvella with her younger sister, they were orphaned after their mother was murdered by an unhappy client, at this time Yeomire was 7 years old. From that point she took it upon herself to raise her younger sister Farryn. Throughout her youth Aelia was mistaken for a boy, and always told she had mannish looks, she used this to her advantage when she could. Yeomire developed a distaste for the classicist ideals in place that kept her and her sister from excelling in the world, and that eventually lead to Farryn following in her mother's footsteps into prostitution, whilst Aelia attempted to she was turned away by any clients for being to masculine and for her lack of charm. Instead she acted as Farryn's body guard, however she could not protect her from the disease that eventually killed her younger sister. After this Aelia dedicated herself to protecting the other children of the slums, earning herself the title of Saint of the Slums. She began to learn how to heal, and treat illness, seeking to avenge her sister by making sure no one else would end up in her situation. Colonization of the North News of a new land to the north eventually made its way down to her city and Aelia saw in this a chance to escape from her impoverished life. She signed up for the crusades and learnt to use a bow, she was a natural, a savant. This skill lead her up through the ranks until she lead her own small band, her life in the slums had hardened her, and taught her how to take advantage of ever changing opportunities and the importance of strategy. Her victories piled up and eventually she confronted the last emperor of the Blood Sworne. On his death site she discovered a jewel, a natural crystaline structure in the shape of a lotus flower. She had been called to it during the battle and credited it for her victory, feeling it gave her some divine protection. Taking it she claimed the land for the elves and named it Alione. She vowed to protect the land from any northen threats, to never allow a child to go hungry, to abolish the necesity for prostitution, to continue her work as a healer, and that she would grant those that aided the battles their own soverign lands given that they swore fealty to her throne. Reign Aelia ruled for many years slaying any Blood Sworne that crawled from their caves or dared make their way south after she had pushed them into the Wilderness, her ultimate goal being their extinction. She used the Star to purify the land of the evil arcana left by the necromancy and years of sin in the lands, before finding the star she had no previous arcane abilities, this was another of the stars powers: Allowing the user arcane abilities. The city of Alione was built atop the waterfall that leads from the Wilderness to the Barrens, a symbol of her control over all lands. Lillydire- Yeomire Affair During her time as healer and Kaiser she found herself often visited by a warrior named Haemir, a man who was fighting in her armies and had been infected by a Blood Sworne necromancer when they'd attempted to cannibalize him. She began to study him and he was oft called to her private chambers. Haemir was a married man, the husband of a noble woman who had helped to fund the crusades. Yeomire bore two children from him. During this time she became a recluse and the children were kept secret. She wanted nothing more than to be surrounded by family however she feared that she had ruined all chances at it by laying with a married man. With the assistance of her diplomatic adviser and close friend, Haemir and his wife were moved into the palace so that he would be able to watch over his children as they grew up, and Aelia was to marry Ameen, a Prince of a tribe in the Barrens. * when he arrived the dimplomatic amigo fucked up a scheduled his arrival when Aelia was out in the field doing battles and shit and DA (diplomat amigo) was like fuuukkkk and he was standing in the rain for 5 hours because he was too polite to be like um yes im here why isn't anyone recieving me?? and DA just saw him and was like wait a minute i think that's- ooooh i fucked uppp! and rushed around and was like OH HEY THERE COME IN AHAH HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE??? and they recieve him and is like WOULD YOU LIKE SOME FINE WINES AND CheESE?? DONtE LETAVE PLEASE SORRY and then Aelia just comes back in to DA's office covered in shit from battle looking god awful an d DA is likE NO YOu WERENT SUPPOSEd TO mEET LIKE THIS AELIA loOOKing MANLY AS FUCk I sWeaR SHES GOURGOUS and Ameen is just like this is my kink * haemir is older than aelia, ameen is younger than aelia. * ameen gave her another son she want s a girl wheres my girll * haemir's wife (Paveen) had triplets the same day aelia had her second child by ameen * Paveens kids (Darrik, Lakshi, Amalia) are fae blooded just like Paveen. * There was an assasination on a birthday celebration of Purtham * surprise another illagitamate offspring from another dude from the barrens the cihld is named aloli wow shes ok. Associates * Diana Boyer, close friend, army Major, brief betrothed of Purtham Gallery Tumblr nyct0cyBwH1qle6nso1 1280.png Aelia Yeomire.png 11745843 10207044621902288 6494924248814645961 n.jpg 11751429 10207044608821961 6062065266780274673 n.jpg 11800074 10207044624142344 7471975011959559210 n.jpg 1517520 10207044613142069 2974367155070541134 n.jpg Category:Royalty Category:Yeomire Bloodline Category:Kaisers of Julsmirr Category:Lore: Characters Category:Kynswind Royalty Category:Kynswind Nobility